


Princess

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Fahrenheit is tired of Nora thinking she owns Goodneighbor, and if there is one person who can put the vaultie on her knees, it's her.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8: Hate sex

  
  


“He’s not here.” Fahrenheit used a blade to pick dirt from beneath her nails, speaking before Nora even had a chance to ask.

Everyone else gave Nora some amount of respect, but never Fahrenheit. She hardly looked twice in Nora’s direction unless it was for an eye roll or a snarky comment. It had only gotten worse after the little mix-up with Hancock’s stash, and while the mayor had forgiven her, Fahrenheit seemed to hold grudges. 

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Nope. In case you didn’t know, I’m not his fucking receptionist.”

Nora had had enough. She walked over to stand in front of Fahrenheit, who leaned against the desk. “What is your problem?”

Fahrenheit dropped the knife on the desk, finally lifting her gaze to Nora’s. “You want to know my problem? How about I’m sick of you walking around like you own the fucking place. You got every man chasing you, leading ‘em around by their dicks, but what exactly have you done for us here? Tried to rob us? Dressed up and took out a couple of fuckers? Guess what, princess, some of the rest of us are here doing that shit every day. So forgive me if I ain’t interested in kissing your ass like the rest of your fanboys around here.” 

Nora leaned in closer, anger pouring off her just like Fahrenheit. “Fuck you. You only hate me because you think I'm competition. You’re used to be the big bad bitch of Goodneighbor. You’re used to having John to yourself. All this is petty jealous bullshit that I don’t have time for.” 

“Fuck me? Oh, princess, that’s something you aren’t ready for, trust me. I’m not John, you can’t charm me with a shake of your ass and a smile.” 

“It’s about John, isn’t it? What, you’re in love with him? Been pining after him for all these years? If he hasn’t fucked you yet, that’s not my fault, but I don’t think it’s happening.”

Fahrenheit reached forward and wrapped her fingers in the neckline of Nora’s vault suit. “This is about him since he’s my oldest friend, but it ain’t what you think. I wouldn’t let his dick within five feet of me because he and his dick aren’t my type.” She yanked Nora’s collar forward until their lips collided in a rough kiss.

Fahrenheit didn’t bother with niceties. It wasn’t the sort of kiss where there was teasing or testing. Instead, she owned Nora with that kiss, the same aggression she used when she walked, when she fought, every moment Nora had seen from her. 

And as the shock wore off, Nora found herself responding. She kissed back, trying to match Fahrenheit’s anger, her energy, but being overwhelmed by it instead. 

Fahrenheit broke the kiss, but her fingers kept their grip in her collar. “You are in way over your head, princess. I’m not some love-struck follower who will fall at your feet because you let me follow you around for a while. You should turn around and take that tight ass of yours out of here. Trust me, I’m more than you can handle.”

Nora licked her lips as she agreed in her head. She should walk out of there. She’d never been with a woman, and she wasn’t into the waves of aggression that rolled off the woman, and her getting involved with Fahrenheit was a bad idea all the way around. 

Instead of saying no and turning around, Nora leaned in and nipped Fahrenheit’s bottom lip. “Just try me.”

 

#

 

Fahrenheit had to say, that attitude got her. She’d never been into the woman who cried at the drop of a hat. She wanted someone who wouldn’t break, who she wouldn’t break. 

Nora seemed an intoxicating mix of the two. Foul-mouthed and quick with her gun, but topped off with pretty blonde hair and the sort of figure Fahrenheit would love to strip down and worship. 

And her staying, even when she tried to frighten her off, well if that show of backbone didn’t get Fahrenheit going, nothing would.

Fahrenheit stood but didn’t remove her fingers from the vault suit. She pulled her in close, toying with her lips with almost there kisses. “Get on your knees, princess.” 

Nora pulled back, just enough to look her in the eye. “What?” 

Fahrenheit let go of the vault suit and worked her belt buckle. “Knees. You see, you seem to think you’re in charge here. You think everyone here is your fucking servant. Why don’t you get down on those knees so I can show you exactly where I think you are on the ladder here.” The pants slid down her hips, underwear joining them before Fahrenheit took her boots out of both. 

Would Nora follow the direction? Fahrenheit wouldn't force her, that wasn’t her way, and there was no fun with that. She liked when someone broke, when they gave in and obeyed because they wanted to. 

And Fahrenheit could outlast anyone. 

It took a minute, during which the vaultie eyed Fahrenheit’s crotch with a hell of a lot of interest before she lowered herself to her knees. 

What a fucking sight. The girl who kept fucking up everyone’s day was there on her knees, looking up at Fahrenheit with a lot of damn fire in those eyes of hers. 

Fahrenheit slid back onto the desk, letting her thighs fall open, and the way the girl’s eyes opened said she realized what position it put her in. 

Nora dragged her gaze from between Fahrenheit’s thigh and up to her eyes. “So now what?” Ah, the fucking attitude she tried to put those words made her smile.

“What little teeth you have, princess. Pretty sure you can figure out what I want from you.”

“I’ve never-”

“-Never took care of anyone else? Why doesn’t that surprise me?” 

Nora’s eyes narrowed, a hell of a glare on her face. “I mean with a woman.” 

And didn’t that have Fahrenheit growing a hell of a lot wetter? Sure, she’d known Nora had men mostly trailing after her, but to think Nora hadn’t tried this before? 

Well, fuck if training up virgins didn’t sound good to her. And yeah, she wasn’t a virgin with men, but fuck it. Same difference to Fahrenheit right then, set up those same possessive instincts in her. 

Fahrenheit spread her thighs wider before catching Nora’s hair in a grip. “You seem to manage figuring shit out, princess. I have faith you can work this out, too.” She pulled her in closer.

Nora set her hands on the inside of Fahrenheit’s thighs, the first real touch they’d had, skin to skin, and it had Fahrenheit suppressing a shudder. She thought about how Nora’s lips would feel against her, how that tongue would feel stroking against her, how those long fingers would press into her. 

Fuck, that shit was worth fantasizing about.

Not that Fahrenheit would admit it. Gave too much power away, and she wasn’t one for giving shit away. 

So instead, Fahrenheit played her part; the bitch who was in charge. Wasn’t hard to do with a pin-up like Nora there.

The first touch of Nora’s tongue against her cunt was hesitant, but fuck if that wasn’t better. She’d been eaten out by enough girls who knew damned well what they were doing, like the occasional drunken nights with Magnolia, to know that some hesitancy was a delicious thing.

Nora stilled for a moment, like deciding if she liked it, but the next swipe of her tongue was harder, more confident. Guess that answered that. 

Fahrenheit wasn’t planning on giving Nora a moment of control, though. She pulled tighter on her hair, a reminder of who was in charge, of exactly who was where. 

Nora’s eyes closed, her hands gripping Fahrenheit’s thighs in a tight grip, her head tilting as she stroked her tongue over her clit. Ah, there she went, getting it figured out. Fahrenheit could almost see those wheels turning as Nora thought about what she liked, as she worked toward what she enjoyed, what others had done to her.

The movement of Nora’s back was almost better than her tongue peeking out. The tight blue fabric showed the points of her shoulder blades, showed the shifting of her spine as she moved, as she twisted. Almost a pity the girl was so fucking annoying.

Not that she didn’t seem to have her uses. Hell, Fahrenheit could almost put up with her bullshit if they got to work off shit like this each time it became too much, each time they pissed each other off too much. 

In fact, she might even start to look forward to the little tease walking through those gates. 

Nora’s lips worked over Fahrenheit’s clit, noisy and messy, each moment taking more of that hesitation away. Before long she ate her out like she was starving, like she’d been thinking about it for weeks. 

Hell, maybe she had. Maybe Nora had been as desperate for this working off of tension as she’d been. 

Fahrenheit could have widened her legs, given her more room to work, but she didn’t care to. She liked the way Nora’s shoulders pressed against her legs, and she was looking forward to tightening them around Nora’s ears when she came. 

And she would come. Each of those licks, each stroke of Nora’s tongue pushed Fahrenheit toward that edge she needed.

Nora’s hair was soft in her hands, not a speck of dirt or grease. Fahrenheit crushed it in her grip and pushed her face against her cunt, increasing the pressure on her clit.

She came hard against the little vaultie’s face, her thighs tightening around Nora’s ears, pinning her in place. Not that Nora cared; she kept up those licks even pressed against Fahrenheit’s cunt as she was, until she let her go.

Nora sat back on her heels, the light catching on the wetness on her lips like fucking gloss. Her hands rested on her thighs, the perfect face of natural submission that had Fahrenheit ready to go again.

“Well ain’t you pretty like that, being good and all? If only you could figure out how to act like this the rest of the time.”

Ah, there was Nora’s flash of frustration across her face. She leaned in, her lips against Fahrenheit’s thigh. 

“I bet I can keep you busy enough you stop being such a pain in my ass.” 

Nora pressed a kiss to the inside of Fahrenheit’s thigh before offering a hard bite, one she released as quickly as she offered it. “Good luck with that.” The words came alongside a cocky grin Fahrenheit couldn’t wait to wipe from her lips.

Fahrenheit tugged on her hair until Nora stood, until she could lick the wetness from Nora’s lips.  She kept her grip in Nora’s hair, controlling the movements. “Well then, I look forward to being a pain in your ass, princess.” 

  
  



End file.
